30 Rules so as to not get beaten up by Syaoran Li
by Smilylily
Summary: 13 Never, ever, try to steal his chocolate right under his nose. It’s a definite no no to dangle one in front of him when you are not intending to surrender it. 12 Hint to Sakura that Syaoran’s favorite sweet is chocolate. Oneshot


Disclaimer: All rights to ccs, since they are not mine from the start.

A/N: I got this idea from another fanfic from another anime. Took me sometime to think of this dos and don'ts. One-shot. R&R. I am in no mood to talk

**

* * *

**

**30 Rules to follow so as to not get beaten up and thrashed by Syaoran Li**

30) Join his fan club at your own risk

29) Never cut his queue regarding sweets.

28) If you are a guy, please withdraw yourself from his fan club and declare yourself gay

27) Do not let any of his personal email, number, address let slip to the School Slut, Mika

26) Do not rub in the fact that his Japanese have a horrible accent.

25) Let him help Sakura in her school work.

24) Stay away from him whether he is in a bad mood, a moody mood,or having an extremely bad week of having Sakura forgetting about him.

23) Never, ever glare back at him. He hates that.

22) Do not comment on his first crush.

21) Do not spread rumors about him

20) Do not spread rumors about Sakura

19) Do not make Sakura blush in humiliation, embarrassment or whatever.

18) Do not take away his seat in class. The seat right behind Sakura and beside Eriol Hiiragizawa.

17) All privilege to teasing Syaoran is reserved for the one and only Eriol Hiiragizawa, his cousin.

16) Do not let slip to his gushy sisters where he is at the moment. Deny the fact he is in this school.

15) This applies to his mother too.

14) And Meiling Rae.

13) Never, ever, try to steal his chocolate right under his nose. It's a definite no no to dangle one in front of him when you are not intending to surrender it.

12) Hint to Sakura that Syaoran's favorite sweet is chocolate.

11) Feel free to get into a fight with Sakura's brother, Touya. And win please.

10) Feel free to take actions on anyone with the slightest intention of threatening Sakura, this includes Touya. In fact, Syaoran will thank you personally.

9) Do not laugh at Sakura, she is too cute!!!!!

8) Do not tease Sakura. This job is only open for him.

7) Do not interrupt and leave him alone if you see Sakura anywhere near him

6) Do not take pictures of Sakura or with her unless the photographer is her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. Only she reserves the rights to hold a camera in her face. And a needle, sewing machine and hand-made costumes.

5) Do not pocket cards that absent minded Sakura might have left lying around. Return them to Syaoran immediately.

4) Do not do anything that are indirectly or directly related to hurting Sakura or her close friends

3) Do not make Sakura cry, he will come after you

2) Don't flirt with Sakura when he is in lurking about somewhere, and trust me, he will be

1) Do not fall in love with his girl, Sakura. Syaoran have the first claim to her and he is head over heels with this girl. He does not care who you are, just _hands off_.

-------------------B-----------------O------------------O--------------------

Tomoyo glanced at her full colored posters around the whole campus brightly, thanking her bodyguards who had so kindly done her a big favor of the tedious job of superglueing them to the wall. She clapped her hands to her chest and her eyes sparkled at the sight of the backdrop of the posters: a blown up picture of a blushing Sakura and Syaoran, taken by none other than Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo swiveled her head to beam at Eriol, proud of her accomplishment. Eriol just flashed her a wide grin and surveyed their handiwork, critically, nodding from time to time.

The whole school is plastered with notices and colourful banners. All of which is of their work, of course.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan would finally get into that dense head of hers that Li-kun loves her?' Tomoyo tapped a finger to her chin, tilting her head as she mused aloud.

"Oh, I am sure she will, she will. We are doing them a favor, aren't we? What will my cute little cousin say to this?" chuckled Eriol, patting her girlfriend and accomplice fondly.

"Let's just say, I wouldn't want to be here when he sees all this."

* * *

END

Please R&R.

Smilylily=D (hols are coming!!!!)


End file.
